


Phone Who You Fancy

by DrWowThatHurt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, i honestly have no idea how to tag this????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWowThatHurt/pseuds/DrWowThatHurt
Summary: Demo dares Sniper and Scout to ring up their crushes.
Relationships: Demoman/Scout/Sniper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Phone Who You Fancy

“What do you think I am, 13?!”  
“Aw c’mon, are ye scared of callin’ up the one you fancy? Lad,” Demo urged and shushed more of Scout’s objections. Sighing, Scout proposed, “Well- can’t Sniper go first?” Immediately met with Australian stuttering, Demo settled, “Sniper goes right after you. Go on then- Pyro can watch the fire.”   
Both parties equally red and dissatisfied with their situation, begrudgingly went inside with a pleased Demo on their tail. The sliding door shut and you could hear Pyro giggle on the other side.  
Circling Scout around one of the phones shared with the other Offence, he shooed the two away and dialed the number. “Put er on speaker, I wanna hear what Pauling has to say to you,” Demo grinned, only to raise his brows as a nearby phone rang. “You do know that Pauling has a-“ “Yes, Demo. I got the right number,” Scout answered, and the phone picked up.  
The phone that happened to ring down the hall was for the Support mercs, and Sniper had already made his way over to pick it up. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone for the Doc,” Sniper’s voice crackled through the speaker, “You know he’s old enough to be your dad.” Scout glared at Demo, in case he tried anything, confirming, “No, I know, and it’s not him, and you already know it’s not Spy. Your turn.” His tone left absolutely no room for any reply as he shoved the phone back on the receiver, smoothing himself. “I would’ve called someone else but you didn’t specify I had to call more than one if I had more,” Scout said simply and leaned on the wall, and they both startled as another phone rang down the hall. Defence. Demo jogged for it, and Scout scrambled to pick the Offence phone back up so he could listen in on the conversation.   
“Is this for me or hardhat,” Demo asked, immediately ruling out Heavy. “You- er, yeah. It’s the right one,” Sniper radiated nervousness through the phone. “And uh, Scout, too. I knew he would’ve called you as well. I- I wasn’t expecting he’d bloody call me.” The three of them looked at each other from across the hall, and Demo gave a long sigh. “Bloody hell, we all have the same taste don’t we? Both of ye get your arses over here,” and after a moment of stunned silence, both phones hung up and Sniper and Scout frantically met Demo in the middle, babbling and stuttering for some sort of confirmation from either of them. Demo simply giggled, scooped both of them up and kissed them on the nose, and they would’ve won a three way tie for the prize of dopiest guys on base.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot so I made content for it.


End file.
